This invention relates to a cable splice closure, particularly for communications cables (including optical fibre cables).
Typically a closure for cable splices comprises a base having ports for the entry of the cables, and a tubular cover which is closed at one end and arranged to fit at its other end around the periphery of the base, the cover when fitted enclosing splices which have been made between the cables. It is necessary to form a seal between the base and the end of the cover and typically a clamping arrangement is used.